guysanddollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guys and Dolls (song)
"Guys and Dolls" is a song performed in the musical sharing the same name, Guys and Dolls. The song is performed by Nicely-Nicley Johnson and Benny Southsteet in the musical, but done as a trio including Nathan Detroit in the film. It has been seen in some showings as a trio, usually including Nathan, Rusty Charlie or other gamblers. Song Meaning The song is started after Benny and Nicely vent their ideas about their boss, Nathan Detroit, being wrapped up by Miss Adelaide. The songs lists their examples on how guys will doing anything for their dolls. Lyrics Nicely: What's playing at the Roxy? I'll tell you what's playing at the Roxy. Picture about a Minnesota man so in love with a Mississippi girl then sacrifices everything and moves all the way to Biloxi. That's what's playing at the Roxy. Benny: What's int he daily news? I'll tell you what's in the daily. Story about a man who bought his wife a small ruby, which otherwise would have been his union dues. That's what's in the daily news. Nicely: 'What's happening all over, I'll tell you what's happening all over. Guy sitting home by a television set that used to be something of a rover. That's what's happening all over. '''Both: '''Love is the thing that has nipped them. And it looks like Nathan's just another victim. '''Nicely: '(Spoken) Yes, sir! (Singing) When you see a guy, reach for stars in the sky, you can bet that he's doing it for some doll! '''Benny: '''When you spot a John waiting out in the rain, chances are he's insane, as only a John can be for a Jane. '''Nicely: '''When you meet a gent, paying all kinds of rent, for a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal! '''Both: '''Call it sad, call it funny. But it's better than even money, that the guy's only doing it for some doll! '''Benny: '''When you see a joe, saving half of his dough, you can bet that there'll mink in it for some doll! '''Nicley: '''When a bum buys wine like a bum can't afford, it's a cinch that the bum is under the thumb of some little broad. '''Benny: '''When you meet a mug, lately outta the jug, and he's still lifting platinum folderol! '''Both: '''Call it hell, call it heaven. It's a probable twelve-to-seven, that the guy's only doing it for some doll! (Instrumental) '''Benny: '''When you see a sport, and his cash has run short, make a bet that he's banking it with some doll! '''Nicely: '''When a guy wears tails with the front gleaming white, who the hell do you think, he's tickling pink, on Saturday night. '''Benny: '''When a lazy slob, takes a good steady job, and smells of vitalis and barbasol! '''Both: Call it dumb, call it clever. Ah, but you can give odds forever, that the guy's only doing it for some doll! Some doll! Some doll! The guy's only doing it for some doll!!! Category:Song